


Yuri's Secret Crush

by Jahgyong



Series: Yuri (and friends)!!! In High School [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Intern! Victor, LOL don't ask me about what their ages are, M/M, Mutual Pining, they just all go to high school together and are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahgyong/pseuds/Jahgyong
Summary: Phichit's question sends both Yuri's into a panic.





	

“So, Yuuri, is there anybody in the school that _you_ like?”

Yuuri Katsuki pressed himself against the wall, breaking out in a nervous sweat. He stared at Phichit wide-eyed, his heart beginning to race.

“N-N-No,” he stammered, feeling his cheeks flush. He knew then and there that his friend didn’t believe him, but he couldn’t tell Phichit or the others about his love for the handsome intern, Mr. Nikiforov.

“Really?” Phichit tipped his head to one side, scrutinizing Yuuri. He could immediately tell from Yuuri’s body language that Yuuri was lying. However, before he could say anything else, Sara spoke first:

“Wait, which Yuri are we talking about? Katsuki or Plisetsky?”

Everyone’s eyes turned to Yuuri for a moment, then to Yuri. Yuuri tried to get a grip on himself so the others wouldn’t become even more suspicious of him than they already were. Why had Phichit felt the need to switch the harmless conversation about the new movies playing in the theatre to one inquiring about his/the other Yuri’s love interest? Why did Phichit care about who either of them liked?? Why couldn’t Phichit care about the essay due next week instead? These questions ran through Yuuri’s mind as he attempted to calm himself down. He took a deep, steadying breath as Phichit said with a smile:

“Oh, why not both?”

Yuuri’s already-weak attempt at calming himself down flew out the door when all eyes were on him again. He opened his mouth to tell them all that he did not like anyone at this school in that way; however, he was saved from lying by Mila.

“I’m pretty sure he meant Katsuki ‘cause it’s quite obvious who Plisetsky likes,” the red-haired girl said with a smirk. She winked at the other Yuri.

“What? Who? Who does he like?” Sara asked excitedly, casting Yuri a curious look.

Yuuri breathed a silent sigh of relief, glad that he was no longer of their focus. He glanced at Yuri, whose cheeks had reddened.

“Well, you know,” Phichit said, grinning at Otabek, who didn’t seem to be listening to their conversation. The reserved dark-haired boy continued to stare at a concrete pillar behind Phichit’s head. Phichit’s playful smile didn’t go unnoticed; Georgi moved his gaze from Phichit to Otabek to Yuri, his eyes widening.

“Yuri,” Georgi said hesitantly, “we’ve been friends since elementary school… why don’t you tell me anything?”

Yuri spun on him, his turquoise eyes flashing. “You don’t have to know!”

Georgi wasn’t the only one to have understood Phichit’s implication; Sara inaudibly gasped at the hint. She’d suspected last year, but…

Mila piped up then, “You know who’s really cute? Yuuko.” She winked at Yuri yet again. “Don’t you think so too, Yuri?”

This time, Phichit was surprised. “What?” He faced Yuri, raising his eyebrows. “Didn’t you say that-”

“Everyone just shut up!” Yuri snapped, cutting Phichit off. He’d already been irritated since Mila and Georgi brought over some other people that he wasn’t really close friends with when all he had wanted to do was spend his lunch break with just Otabek. Now, with all these people trying to pry into his business, he was rather pissed off. 

Yuuri wanted to stay and find out who Yuri liked; he’d heard rumours that Yuri had a crush on Yuuko, but he didn’t know for sure whether Yuri liked his childhood friend or not. However, Yuuri was smart enough to know that the longer he stayed, the more he risked being the subject of attention again. Besides, he knew that Mr. Nikiforov would be leaving the gym any moment now. So he slowly began inching away from the group, hoping that the confusion over Yuri’s crush would distract the others from his exit. He’d managed to get about a foot away when Yuri said, “We still don’t know who Katsuki likes.” while shooting Yuuri a smug look. 

The nervous sweat returned as everyone’s attention was back on Yuuri. He wished the bell would ring already, desperate to escape his friends’ stares. “I-I already told you… nobody..”

“Oh, okay,” Phichit said, relieving Yuuri of some of the tension that he’d been experiencing since Phichit had first brought up this terrible topic. His relief, however, was short-lived, as Phichit proceeded to say something else horrible, “Hey, everyone! Raise your hand if you think Mr. Nikiforov is handsome!”

Yuuri wanted to die, a smothering heat overtaking his face at Phichit’s words. He hoped that nobody would notice how red his face was at the moment as he drew a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. He dared not put his hand up even though he thought that Mr. Nikiforov was the most beautiful man alive.

“Yeah, he’s not bad,” Mila shrugged. “Not really my type though.”

 _Not bad??_ Yuuri had to disagree. Mr. Nikiforov was _amazing_ , or at least he was in Yuuri’s eyes.

“He is kind of cute, but not really my type either,” Sara put in.

  
_Kind of??_ It was taking all of Yuuri’s willpower to not defend Mr. Nikiforov. He couldn’t let them know, though, about just how much he loved the suave intern.

“Good fashion,” Georgi said now, but he wasn’t fully listening to the current conversation. His focus was on Yuri, his longtime friend who he had always assumed wasn’t interested in love. Yuri, who sneered at Yuuri for a few seconds longer before turning around and giving Otabek a smile that Georgi had never really seen before. It was this soft smile, a smile that lit up the small blonde’s face, that made Georgi realize that Phichit was probably right and that Yuri was in love with the enigmatic Otabek Altin.

“Hmm.. yes, he dresses well,” Otabek said, his words wiping the smile off Yuri’s face.

“He sure does have his own charm,” Phichit chirped, trying to make eye contact with Yuuri. “What do you think, Yuuri?”

What did Yuuri think? The only thought on Yuuri’s mind was of running out the doors and never coming back until lunch was over. He kept his stare on the ugly linoleum floor, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. “He’s a good teacher,” he said, his face hotter than Mr. Nikiforov looked. “He’s really chill, you know?” He hoped that his statements just sounded neutral, and not like he was having the hots for the silver-haired intern, which he definitely was.

“Yes, he’s really fair,” said a deep new voice. Yuuri allowed himself to glance up at the newcomer, Chris. There were a few greetings for the new visitor before Phichit called, loudly and deliberately, “Hi, Mr. Nikiforov!”

At the mention of Mr. Nikiforov’s name, Yuuri forgot about not making eye contact with anyone, his head snapping up to look at the man he loved. Mr. Nikiforov stood about five feet away from them, holding an empty water bottle in one hand, a damp white towel slung over his shoulders. Phichit shot Yuuri a shit-eating grin, but Yuuri was so mesmerized by the sight of sweaty Mr. Nikiforov that he didn’t notice.

“Hi, folks!” Mr. Nikiforov called back, waving.

Phichit smirked at the still-gawking Yuuri. “Mr. Nikiforov, Yuuri actually wants to ask you a question.”

“Yes? What is it, Yuuri?” The softness in his gaze went unnoticed by everyone except Yuuri.

Yuuri struggled to say something; he continued staring at Mr. Nikiforov in a panic, his heart racing.

Phichit, noticing Yuuri’s expression and realizing that perhaps he’d gone a bit too far, quickly said, “He’s kind of shy to ask you, but he wanted to know if he could get an extension for that assignment due tomorrow? He’s been really caught up with college application stuff so he’s having a hard time trying to get it done.” The Thai boy gave Yuuri a wink.

“Well, I have no problem giving you an extension, Yuuri, but I’ll have to check with Mr. Cialdini first,” Mr. Nikiforov said with a smile. His easygoing smile made Yuuri want to melt. “I have to get going now,” the silver-haired intern went on. “Enjoy the rest of your lunch period and I’ll see some of you later in class. Georgi, make sure to bring your assignment this time.” And with a wave, Mr. Nikiforov was gone.

Yuuri watched him leave with longing in his heart. For the _nth_ time since Mr. Nikiforov had first started interning at this school, Yuuri wished that either Mr. Nikiforov was his age or that he was Mr. Nikiforov’s age. He wished that he could tell the intern about his feelings for him, but knew that he couldn’t.

Further down the hallway, Viktor Nikiforov wished for the same thing. He wanted to tell the shy student that he loved him and wanted to be with him, but also knew that he couldn’t. He wanted to know more about the normally-quiet boy who he’d once encountered drunk at a Mcdonald’s three months ago. The boy who’d come into the restaurant wasted with four of his equally smashed friends plus a sober one who was their DD. The boy who’d somehow recognized him while in a drunk state and had hugged him, begging him to be his private tutor while his friends made a mess at the drinks station in the background.

Viktor had never had any special feelings for Yuuri before that incident had happened; Yuuri had come to him after class once to ask a question about an upcoming exam and he’d answered without a second thought. Back then, they had just been a student and an intern, nothing more. But now… Viktor had no clue what they were to each other anymore. That night had caused Viktor to start seeing Yuuri in a new way that he could no longer unsee, regardless of how hard he tried to push thoughts of Yuuri out of his mind. And the worst part was that Viktor went along with it, even though he had known that Yuuri was drunk and not properly thinking. He’d offered to tutor Yuuri after school if the Japanese boy needed some extra help with schoolwork.

Viktor ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. It had all began with a couple of innocent help sessions; Viktor had started helping Yuuri with some homework after school twice a week in the staff break room. However, some weeks later, homework help began turning into Yuuri bringing homemade bento for Viktor, which the two would share before watching tv together. Talking about math, English, psychology, and other school subjects suddenly turned into talking about each other’s lives and issues. However, both parties were smart and realized that what they were doing was wrong, and so the after-school help sessions came to an end a couple of weeks ago. Viktor already missed those “help” sessions and knew that Yuuri felt the same way, but until Yuuri graduated, Viktor was powerless against the law.

  
As he stepped into Mr. Cialdini’s room, Viktor thought, once again, about how he had managed to fall in love with Yuuri, about how one seemingly normal student had changed his life forever. Until this student graduated, Viktor’s love for him would always have to be a secret. The sudden, shrill ringing of a bell brought him out of his Yuuri-filled thoughts. It was time for him to put aside this lovesick side of him and take on his professional persona. Viktor forced himself to quit thinking about a certain dark-haired, bespectacled boy, his heart aching while doing so. However, his facial expression didn’t betray him; none of the students filing into the classroom seemed aware of his internal struggle. Even Yuuri didn’t seem to notice as the boy he loved sat down at his usual spot.

The reason Yuuri didn’t notice Mr. Nikiforov was because he was too caught up in his own thoughts- thoughts about a particular good-looking intern. Yuuri had almost blurted out his love for Mr. Nikiforov during one of their “homework help” sessions, but had caught himself before he could actually do so. No matter how much he wanted to confess to Mr. Nikiforov, he knew that he couldn’t. He would just have to keep his crush on Mr. Nikiforov a secret for several months longer. It would be difficult, but Yuuri knew that he could do it. He would endure for a while longer because he had to.

In a different classroom, Yuri wondered if he was being too obvious about his crush on Otabek. Unlike Georgi, who always flaunted his love for his girlfriend Anya, Yuri wanted to keep his love for Otabek a secret. The only one who knew was Phichit; Yuri hoped that Phichit would keep his mouth shut for once. The petite Russian slouched in his seat, thinking about Otabek instead of reading his book. He wanted to confess to Otabek at the end of the year, but wasn’t sure how the quiet Kazakh teen would react. Yuri stared at the whiteboard in front of him, his eyes narrowing as he pondered this thought further.

  
Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try, right?  

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you so much for reading this; it means a lot to me! I actually draw too, so if you'd like to see some doodles (mainly Yuri!!! On Ice) or just want to scream about this great show with me, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jahgyongdraws)! Once again, thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
